


The Universe and Human Stupidity [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney blinked stupidly at Elizabeth. Well, not stupidly. He's the smartest man in two damn galaxies after all - nothing he does could possibly be classed as stupid - but right at that moment he could be forgiven for feeling a little slow because he could have sworn that Elizabeth had just told him that his son was going to be 'gating back to Atlantis with Major Lorne's team.</p>
<p>Rodney suddenly has to deal with the surprise arrival of his son on Atlantis, all while dealing with his problematic attraction to one John Sheppard who looks far too good with a kid on his hip for Rodney to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe and Human Stupidity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Universe and Human Stupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137986) by [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw). 



> Absolutely adorable cover art by [randommindtime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime)

Length: 01:32:49

File size: 85.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheUniverseandHumanStupidity.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rodney & Dorian McKay [ft. John] (Fan Art & Podfic Cover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926811) by [randommindtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime)




End file.
